Ultimate Betrayal
by SoulSpeak
Summary: AU! Jay Garrick finds himself alive in Zoom's lair despite the fact that he clawed his hand through Jay's chest. When Zoom reveals himself, Jay couldn't help but wonder why and the answer to that question is much worse than he feared. Will contain SnowJay
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU! Jay Garrick finds himself alive in Zoom's lair despite the fact that he clawed his hand through Jay's chest. When forced to go through with Zoom's schemes, Jay has no choice but to betray Team Flash. Will include SnowJay and WestAllen.**

 **After countless thoughts and considerations, I've decided to try out an AU of my own.**

 **So here goes nothing! Enjoy.**

* * *

Caitlin's face held indescribable shock as she stared emptily, wide eyed at where the breached used to be. The cold and bright blue glow that ceaselessly revolved was gone and so was Jay. Now that she thought about it, the breach actually offered a bit of comfort.

Jay, her second love.

After Ronnie seemed to die then resurrect again only to leave then come back to marry her then finally die again.

Her legs grew weak at this point, slight exhaustion creeping into her jaws as they were still slacken. Turning, her arms were held open as if refusing for this new reality to sink in.

The ringing silence pierced through her and for once she hated it.

Barry simply refused to meet her eyes and Cisco looked like he wanted to say something but he just couldn't find the words for it but they managed to lock eyes. Harry and Jessie just stared, their eyes softer than usual, and Iris looked shocked, albeit much less than Caitlin. Joe seemed confused.

All the previous smiles and celebration had disappeared in a split second.

"He's not dead. He's not dead," Caitlin repeated the mantra numbly, shaking her head in denial. And he wasn't, no, not in her mind.

Barry finally met her eyes then. "Caitlin," he begged her not to continue but she shook her head some more. Her eyes flickered from Barry to Iris and Cisco then back to Barry.

Tears burned at her cornea and her throat tightened threateningly, as if she swallowed some cotton. She turned to Cisco, her splayed hands trembling. "He's not dead," Caitlin repeated again and enforced it with a, "He's not." It seemed slightly better to say that although the harsh reality that slammed down in her a second later made it worse.

"Caitlin," Barry called softer this time.

Caitlin whirled back on him, locking her eyes with his. He understood perfectly, not uttering another word.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening again." She frantically gestured as Cisco came running up, gently resting a hand on her back.

This usually comforting gesture did nothing to soothe her. Caitlin's legs had turned to jello now but she barely felt them. In truth, she barely felt anything.

"Hey, I got you. Let's go." Cisco's voice seemed faint to her frozen and shocked mind but maybe he was just whispering.

She closed her eyes briefly when she felt a gentle tug in her sleeve. Caitlin just couldn't get that horrid image out of her head.

The world blurred around her as Cisco pulled her over to the cortex. Remotely, she heard Barry telling Harry that he had to go back for Jay but Harry refused. She glanced back only to find they were already in the cortex.

Now, the lively cortex full of energy and activity, often with several people shouting random things out at the same time seemed paled and dull and lifeless.

She blinked as she felt her weight transfer to her bum and she sat down on a soft mattress. Looking at Cisco with muted grief filled eyes, Dr. Caitlin Snow allowed a lone tear to slip down her cheek. Her vision blurred and a multitude of tears joined.

Cisco's shoulder grew damp as she sobbed into his shirt, the unanswered question of why repeating itself in her head like a broken video.

* * *

Jay gasped himself awake, panting hard.

Stilling his racing pulsing nerves with a swallow, he tried to determine through squinting eyes where he was. Of course now he had an idea, but he simply refused to acknowledge that right now.

The last thing he remembered seeing had been Caitlin's horrified jaw dropped expression at the black fist that suddenly jutted out from his chest. Then it was lights out for him.

Looking down, his hand brushed over the area where Zoom had vibrated his hand into. The leather remained intact and there wasn't even a mark. It no longer even hurt for Christ's sake. Except it did when Zoom thrusted him through the breach by way of his chest.

He could only describe the pain similar to being pulled with a dull sword (not that he'd ever been stabbed with one before).

Jay winced just thinking about it.

Looking up, he saw Zoom's lair. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now.

Dim yellow tinted light filtered in through the muddied windows and Jay swore everywhere he looked, at least some part of something was rusted, falling apart or looked like it had seen better days. Two other cells sat across from his (which he assumed had been Barry's before Cisco and Harry rescued him and Jessie).

The iron steeled one has obviously been Jessie's. The rusted black bars had been pulled up and he could tell the chain had been frozen off by someone.

Could it have been Killer Frost? Mout likely though he wasn't sure but he knew of only one meta who resided on Earth 2 with the ability to freeze things like that.

But the thing that intrigued him the most was the glass cell across from his. A man sat inside, knees brought up and arms crossed, but the most notable thing was the iron mask that his face. It looked almost glued there and he briefly thought about calling the man awake but he gentle rising and falling of his chest told Jay he was asleep. How anyone could sleep that peacefully in this horrid place, Jay cout don't answer.

Why in the multiverse was there a man, no less with a mask, asleep in there, Jay had absolutely no idea.

And Jay felt guilty he hadn't known. All those years he'd been the Flash on this world, he hadn't heard of someone suddenly disappearing from anywhere so he guessed Zoom must've snatched him up secretively.

A faint blue light tore him from his thoughts, and apparently the masked man's sleep, as they both snapped to attention.

Blue sharp lightning arced around a menacing figure and Jay's heart seemed to fall out of his chest at the way it was beating. He swore the pace could've matched a speedster's right now.

Panic stifled his breathing and suddenly he wished he'd still been sleeping or even dead. Dread built in his chest and throat to the point of near explosion.

"Garrick," the ominous dark voice called, "How amusing is it to see such godlike heroes fall."

Jay could only stare as Zoom came a few steps closer, his deathly claws curling. Jay found himself shuffling back a step. Fear swallowed him whole as blood thrummed through his ears.

Zoom stopped, slightly tilting his head in amusement. "So pathetic. And to think this city treated you like a god," Zoom spat the last word out as though it were poison.

Jay opened his mouth to speak and suddenly, blinding azure enveloped his vision. Spluttering against the intense pressure on his throat with feet dangling in the air, he stared, terror stricken into Zoom's pitch black eyes that faintly reflected his own. Jay was shocked at how fearfully wide they were. Panic captivated his gaze there and he stared and stare and stared, waiting for something to happen. Seconds ticked by like long agonizing hours.

He barely felt Zoom's claws digging into the back of his neck.

"You are nothing," Zoom drawled, his deep orbits burrowing into Jay's eye sockets.

Just as quickly, the weight released and Jay stumbled slightly, coughing. He rubbed at his throat, wincing when he felt bruises already forming.

Steadying himself, Jay saw Zoom had returned to his previous position outside the glass cell again. His stare sent abnormal spiking chills down his body.

Jay had so many questions. Of how and why he didn't die and how and why that man in the iron mask resided here and how and why Zoom needed them both.

But the only thing he could come up with was, "How? Who are you?"

Zoom made an inhuman sound similar to a chortle that paralyzed Jay to the spot. He froze, his breathing deafening in the silence and his face draining of color.

Zoom raised his hands, his arms still flashing with sporadic blue wisps. The motion became tauntingly slow as if Zoom wanted Jay to relish this moment. And he probably did.

Instantly, Jay wished he could take that question back because he was terrified. Terrified of who was actually under that mask.

And he had a right to be.

Because the man under the mask turned out to be himself.

* * *

 **So go? No go? Please review!**

 **I had lots of fun writing this, especially the interactions between Jay and Zoomie Zoom Zoom. He creeps me out but not so much after the reveal.**

 **But still HOW.**

 **So that's how this story came to be. I'm going to incorporate my own theories about Zoom's real identity and it'll just go AU from here on out. I love me some AUs and I'm certainly having fun writing this!**

 **Im so far into my denial about Jay's death...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU! Jay Garrick finds himself alive in Zoom's lair despite the fact that he clawed his hand through Jay's chest. When Zoom reveals himself, Jay couldn't help but wonder why and the answer to that question is much worse than he feared. Will contain SnowJay and WestAllen.**

 **Thank you my beloved reviewer!**

 **That-Hamster-Wheel: I'm still denying Jay's death cause SNOWJAY and he's my favorite character. This chapter teases my own theory of how there's three Jays since I'm still not sure which theory I'll go with yet.**

 **So this is my second chapter. I'm liking this story very much and I hope you are too. This chapter is actually shorter than the last tho the next one will be longer. Promise :)**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Zoom laughed, sounding human for once. It reverberated off the walls and snapped Jay out of his disbelief.

The laugh sounded exactly like Jay's, always was somewhat more like a chuckle than an actual laugh.

"You know-,"

Jay cut his double off with a firm shake of his head. He was briefly surprised when Zoom stopped talking when he did.

Now that Zoom was revealed to be himself or at least Jay's doppelgänger (he hoped for the latter), Zoom didn't seem quite as scary anymore.

"How?" The word threw itself off Jay's tongue.

Zoom laughed again, more menacing this time, and stepped back from Jay's cell, pausing in thought. The wait seemed much longer than the few seconds as their eyes drilled relentlessly into one another.

"Well, imagine my surprise when I found not only one, but two doppelgängers on the other world, Earth-1 as you call it," Zoom began, something glinting in his eyes.

Jay looked past Zoom, focusing on the man in the iron mask. The man had stood up now, his eyes flicking between Zoom and Jay (not that Jay could tell from where he was). The man's hands were glued firmly to the glass, the iron mask resting against it.

Very briefly, he wondered why the iron mask.

Jay had a suspicion one of the two doppelgängers was the masked man. "Two?" He asked incredulously, getting a strong urge to scoff in disbelief. Instead he asked, "How could there be two?"

A vile smirk crept across Zoom's face at how profoundly stupid his double was being. Or maybe Jay simply refused to believe what Zoom hinted at. He figured the latter.

"Easy, we're identical twins." Zoom paused and took Jay's stunned silence as a cue to continue. "Of course I knew from day one, from that first fight, that we could possibly be twins. I just didn't get that confirmation until I discovered our doubles for myself."

Our.

Jay's fist clenched knuckle white for a few seconds before relaxing and he knew Zoom saw his dislike for the pronoun too because his eyes lingered warningly on Jay's hands before flashing back up.

"No, we're not twins and I'm not related to you," Jay slowly uttered each word, shaking his head. His eyes closed briefly, as if shutting out the world made the fact false.

After all, they couldn't be, right?

The air of hostility returned as Zoom stared at his other, his identical eyes screaming hatred. "Believe what you want, Garrick," Zoom answered lowly, almost a growl.

Freezing, Jay's mind raced and suddenly, his brain declared this new information to be too much. He shook his head some more, feeling as if he just finished three hours of studying for a chemistry test.

Looking up, Jay found his other staring, Zoom's eyes asking for a question of some sort.

Jay shook his head. He seemed to be doing so much of that now. "Why are you even telling me this?" He breathed, seeing the glass in front of him fog up.

That question seemed to satisfy Zoom because he chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest. "Now, that," Zoom fiddled with the mask in his hands for a moment, using it to point to Jay, "You'll find out later."

Before Jay could do or say anything else, Zoom vanished in a rush of electric blue.

* * *

 **Whoohooo! And boom! Done with this chapter. The next chapter will be MUCH longer. Man, I've seriously have to make my chapters longer than 1000 words per chapter.**

 **Welp, this AU is going pretty well in my opinion. I have up to ch. 7 outlined except anything past ch. 3 is still unsure and subject to change as the season goes on. Well just have to see!**

 **Im thinking of including Killer Frost next Chapter. Hat do you guys think?**

 **Did you guys enjoy this tho? Please review with any suggestions you guys have. Love to add those into the chapter along with what's already planned :)**

 **Zoomie Zoom Zoom demands you to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU! Jay Garrick finds himself alive in Zoom's lair despite the fact that he clawed his hand through Jay's chest. When Zoom reveals himself, Jay couldn't help but wonder why and the answer to that question is much worse than he feared. Will contain SnowJay and WestAllen.**

 **That-Hamster-Wheel: Yes! That may be another reason why Zoomie here killed Jay *cough cough not dead cough cough*.**

 **There's some WestAllen in this chapter for all you WestAllen shippers! And no Jay this chapter but there will be plenty of Jay next chapter.**

 **The ending of episode 2.16 killed me...**

 **But without further ado, here is ch. 3! Enjoy for me, will ya? :)**

* * *

What if?

What if Barry hadn't allowed Jay to even step near the breach? What if Barry had shoved Jay aside before Zoom was able to thrust his arm through Jay's chest?

These were the many questions that plagued his mind relentlessly as he went about his duties as the Scarlet Speedster.

Before Barry even had these powers, running, feeling the wind whistle past his ears and blow cooly against his face always helped him clear his mind. But not this time.

This time, he used running as more of a distraction from reality instead of just running. A distraction from Jay's death, Caitlin's grief, Harry's whatever, and now Jessie herself. Because looking at that seventeen year old reminded him that he wasn't fast enough to save Jay. Because looking at Jessie 'Quick' Wells reminded him of all that had happened so far since, well, since the particle accelerator blew up.

But doing his other job made him feel better. Putting on the mask of the Scarlet Speedster gave him some worth.

The Flash had already rescued several people a burning ten story building. Apparently, someone left the stove on and somehow the flames sparked and caught fire. No one noticed it until it was already too late.

He'd already stopped a chase too. A group of what he guessed was gangsters wearing dark masks were winning the chase between motorcycles and several police cars before he arrived.

Now, he simply ran and ran and ran until further instructions came from Cisco.

"Dude!"

Barry's ears nearly rang from the shout and he skidded to a stop in the streets, startling a couple from their passionate and moaning kiss. A hand flew to his earpiece.

"Yeah," Barry breathed out, "Sorry, what? I didn't hear you the first time." He listened intently this time, waiting for Cisco.

"Bank robbery on 35th street. The thugs are already getting out." A faint slurping sound followed and Barry's lips quirked up in a smile. With a nod, he sped off, zig zagging between the maze of buildings.

Two robbers jumped when the Flash arrived on scene and one yelled something unintelligible to the other, the other frantically fingering for the trigger of the gun.

Except the Flash had already raced forward, making trips to and fro the CCPD to personally deliver the trio to the police. They arrived, not even aware of the trip and handcuffed to a post.

The Flash returned to the crime scene to be sure all the thugs were taken down.

It was only when he heard some indistinct footsteps did he sharply turn only to be met by a fist to the face. His jaw snapped open to groan, his eyes blinking furiously to adjust with the new bruise around it.

"Barry!" Through the bright white confusion, he heard his name and some scuffling sounded on the other side.

With the Flash's distraction, the lone thief threw his entire body weight onto Barry, elbows first. But instantly, Barry's attention returned to the thug and he dodged, watching in slow motion as the thug slid past, the edge of his arms barely brushing the scarlet suit.

Now it was the thug's turn to groan as he hit the hard concrete and before he knew it, he found himself handcuffed to the police station.

Barry appeared in the cortex with a flash and a whoosh. Cisco whirled on his chair to greet Barry with his trademark grin, though it was dimmed with some worry.

Barry looked up to find Harry with some sort of knowledge in his eyes and the speedster rounded the desks. He could almost feel the tension building up to some kind of arguement.

"Dude," Cisco's calling was toned with worry, "What happened out there? You were doing fine and then that guy jumped you."

"Cisco, I'm fine. It's just," Barry trailed off, randomly gesturing instead of finishing the sentence.

Cisco gave the speedster a disbelieving "really?" look and Barry turned away at that, choosing to fidget with the gloves. A soft creaking of the chair told him Cisco had moved.

"Allen."

Harrison's firm commanding tone, like the one he always used in his STAR labs, made Barry freeze and Cisco stiffen.

The speedster closed his aching eyelids for a moment, shutting out the flashbacks of when the other Wells- no, Eobard, used that tone of voice with him.

"Allen," Harry repeated just as stiffly, waiting until they locked gazes. Barry felt as if Harry's irises burned into his own. "You have to move on from his death, from Zoom, from everything that's happened on Earth-2. All that has happened already and there's no turning back the clock."

Cisco nearly snorted but held it in for Barry's sake.

Suddenly, Barry was blocking Well's entire vision, his usual tender and soft hazel eyes blazing with an unquenchable fire.

"No," Barry struggled to swallow, finding his voice thick with hidden emotions, "No, I can't do that. I can't just forget. "

"Allen.."

Barry started pacing after the third call of his name, taking his head into his hands. He abruptly stopped and whirled, his boots screeching in protest of the movement. "I can't!" He exclaimed, silencing the other two with his outburst.

The two stared back, Cisco's face crumpling softly into understanding. Harry just stared with eyes of steel, though deep down Barry could tell he had some compassion.

Harrison Wells of Earth-2 was a father after all.

Barry didn't even notice Wells kindly taking a step back as he had already continued his pacing. That must've continue for a minute or so, until he stopped in a standstill, sighing wearily.

"I can't," he cried, turning to Cisco next, who awkwardly sat there watching the exchange. "I can't because all this is my fault."

Cisco looked mildly sympathetic and he stood, making a beeline for Barry's side. "Hey, I know what happened so far is crazy," he felt like crazy wasn't the right word when Barry arched a gentle questioning brow, "Ok, crazily madly ridiculous, but you can't blame this all on yourself, man."

Barry only nodded absentmindedly, breathing out audibly as he looked away.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Barry looked up from the floor to find Iris standing there in the entrance of the cortex.

Immediately, this had some positive effect on him for he managed to crack a smile. Iris smiled that brilliant radiant smile back though it soon faded with concern, her lips dipping into a subtle frown.

Cisco and Harry seemed to have read the unspoken words when Iris glanced their way because Cisco practically shoved the older genius into one of the workrooms. Something about Cisco needing Wells's opinion on one of his many new inventions.

"Iris," Barry whispered, running a hand through his hair, "What are you doing here?" He glanced around to find that his other teammates had fled the area.

"Barry," Iris said, this time much closer. Barry looked down to find she was in front of him, her leather clad hands gently grasping onto his. "Are you ok?"

Barry nodded, perhaps too soon. "Yeah, I'm just dealing with a lot of things right now," he replied. From the way he purposely looked away, it wasn't just that.

Clearly, Iris wasn't so happy with this answer. Her eyebrows shot up and she gave him a pointed look which Barry tried to avoid. "Barry, you've been avoiding us," she stated with an odd authority.

She sighed when he didn't respond, some irritation seeping into it as she dragged Barry over to a chair, pushing him down into it. She plopped onto her own, dropping her handbag unceremoniously on the ground.

Iris gently took ahold of Barry's hands, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles just as he liked. It worked to sooth him as Barry visibly relaxed. When he raised his head though, Iris really shouldn't have been as shocked as she was.

From the way he carefully planned his whereabouts to purposely avoid Iris and Joe (though she didn't object to this until now), she really should've expect this. From the way he made ridiculous excuses at her attempts to have a movie night or whatnot, this should've been obvious.

Barry looked ghostly, in a word. Pale bags hung limp from underneath his eyes and she swore his skin was at least a shade pastier than usual which made his freckles stand out clearer now. His eyes seemed clouded and dimmed, not its usual lively sparkling green.

No one would've noticed if they didn't look closely enough.

Where had that nerdy fun Barry who brought up strange facts, like the fact that zombies were actually real, gone to?

She even remembered it was zombie ants caused by some kind of fungi.

"Barry, what happened to you?" Iris asked softly, her eyes searching for something in his. It had been something she'd been wondering awhile.

But Barry's head just dipped down again. He didn't want to be reminded of what had happened; he never wanted to.

The tears of anguish the other Iris cried, the monotone flatlining of the heart monitor, Iris West-Allen, the simple but most heart aching fact that his mother was alive in an alternate dimension and now Jay's death.

Barry suddenly felt a warm embrace wrap around him.

* * *

 **Yep! And that's ch. 3 for you guys.**

 **So guess who I'm gonna bring in next chapter? Here's a hint...**

 **LET IT GO *throws snowflakes* LET IT GO *throws more snowflakes* THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE**

 **Please note: snowflakes are not to be used for ingestion or consumption. Death by internal organ damage, particularly to the oral cavity, pharynx, esophagus, or stomach may occur.**

 **Guessed it yet?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU! Jay Garrick finds himself alive in Zoom's lair despite the fact that he clawed his hand through Jay's chest. When Zoom reveals himself, Jay couldn't help but wonder why and the answer to that question is much worse than he feared. Will contain SnowJay and WestAllen.**

 **Review responses!**

 **That-Hamster-Wheel: Thanks for reviewing again :) You know where I'm going? XD Don't you worry about Cait and Jay. Keep on reading...**

 **Piano775: Alrighty, thank you! Well here is ch. 4 for you and That-Hamster-Wheel. Do you like Killer Frost? Well, you'll definitely enjoy this chapter! And there's a good amount of Jay and Zoom too.**

 **Sherlocklayton: Yep, it's Killer Frost ;) You'll enjoy this chapter very much then cause...you'll see! She'll be a pretty important character in this story from what I have planned.**

 **Spiritcherries: Aww thank you! I've actually gotten over Jay's death now but the whole Jay/Hunter/Zoom thing has me DSNVQEWOJNVEWJOPVNWUPWVEUB.**

 **Here you are, ch. 4**

* * *

Jitters was always a busy place. People hustled and bustled about like drones on a mundane task but an equal number of people always took the time to sit, relax and talk with their friends.

Mindless chatter filled the air, a laugh or two, someone barking an order, but Caitlin tuned all this out. Her unblinking eyes stared past the large latte that had long gone cold and her slender fingers numbly picked at one another.

Someone brusque moved past her, a flash of black in the corner of her eye before she felt a sharp jab at her upper arm. The man stopped to quickly apologize but at the glare she gave him, the man blinked before apologizing again. He quickly left Jitters.

With a weary sigh, Caitlin cupped her hands around the mug. Annoyance and irritation pulled at her lips as she realized she'd probably have to get another drink. Caitlin did not feel like drinking cold latte.

Drifting further into thought about how she also needed to research a possible rumor of a man-shark, Caitlin did not notice the shadow hovering over her until Iris cleared her throat. Caitlin startled a bit, her head tilting up to see Iris who slid into the seat opposite her. Plonking her purse down, Iris clasped her hands in front, smiling.

Caitlin smiled politely but it soon faded.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Iris asked simply, her eyes searching for something.

Caitlin's lips turned upwards briefly, her smile (if it could even be called that) lasting barely a second.

The nodding Iris seemed to take that for an answer. "Well, there's been some interesting reports at Pictures News," she remarked, trying her best to make conversation with Caitlin, who now stared downwards at her fiddling fingers, "People are reporting seeing that man-shark again."

With a weary sigh, Caitlin looked up again, something akin to a frown set on her face. "Iris, what are you doing here?" She suddenly asked, quite bluntly.

Iris blinked, surprise settling innocently on her face. "I'm just here to see how you're doing." Her tone showed genuine concern but Caitlin detected something underneath.

Caitlin's lips pursed in frustration, the frown now more evident. "Cisco sent you here, didn't he?" Times like these, she wished that energetic engineer wasn't so overprotective.

The slow nod from Iris confirmed her suspicions and Caitlin sighed, irritation seeping into it. "Iris, I appreciate Cisco's concern," she started quite bluntly, hurriedly reaching for her purse, "But I need some time alone, by myself."

"Wait," the commanding tone made Caitlin pause for a second but she shook her head. Iris's face fell as she watched her friend sling the purse over her shoulder and tuck the chair in. It skidded against the slick floor with a mild squeak.

"Caitlin," Iris started.

"I can't!" Caitlin snapped, drawing the attention of several others around them. The noise seemed to dim down. Breathing shakily, the hard hid emotions swirled within her and her throat constricted threateningly.

Iris looked taken aback by her outburst and stayed silent, much to Caitlin's relief.

"I can't," Caitlin repeated, a mere whisper this time, and shook her head. She sighed and released the death grip she had on the chair. Iris nodded.

The reporter looked as though she had something else to say but thought better of it.

Caitlin left Jitters without another word.

IMAGINARY LINEBREAK

As tired as he was, Jay couldn't sleep another wink after he passed out from exhaustion earlier. His mind wouldn't stop running over Zoom's promise, the promise that he'd find out later, and that aching feeling in his stomach didn't help either.

Truthfully, he never wanted to find out why but something nagging at the back of his mind yearned to.

But the one thing that kept him awake was Zoom himself. Not that the guy wasn't scary enough already, but the image of him unmasked burned into his eye sockets. He couldn't get rid of it and he probably never would.

That face would haunt him forever.

A faint sound of the click clacking of high heels made Jay blink then turn his gaze to the floor. He had fought her too many times before to mistake those high heels for someone else's and he could already imagine her standing there, in front of his cell with chin raised, an elbow akimbo and lips pursed.

And when Jay looked up, Killer Frost was doing just that.

"Well hello, Flash, " Frost mocked, her lips curling into an amused sneer when Jay narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Frost, what are you doing here?" Jay asked, straight to the point.

"Me?" Shrugging her shoulders, her features quickly changed into an unreadable one. "Oh, nothing."

But Jay could tell something was up and briefly, a picture of Deathstorm popped up. Where was he? Weren't the two usually together?

She seemed annoyed that Jay hadn't responded yet and gave the foot of the cell a firm kick. A clang reverberated around the lair as his gaze snapped to her again, blinking dumbfounded.

"Yes?"

A scoff escaped her lips as she looked to something. Jay followed her gaze to find a couple of stolen granola bars at the other end of the cell he wouldn't have bothered to look.

Instead of reaching for them, he just stared and eventually frowned. It seemed as if Zoom didn't want him dead so soon either. He contemplated not eating them, starving himself until he was almost dead or perhaps bargaining with Zoom, but he soon realized that was pointless.

He returned his attention back to Frost, surprised to find an expectant look on her face. "What?" She huffed, "Aren't you going to eat them? You won't do anything good to Zoom dead, you know."

"Did Zoom send you here to get me to eat?" The ex-speedster asked, genuinely curious.

"No," Frost shook her head and Jay's gaze dropped to the floor again.

Heavy silence hung between them as Caitlin's double moved, the clicking of her heels providing a strange form of comfort to him.

"Wait," Jay suddenly spoke up, rising to his feet.

Pausing a second, he watched Frost whirl around. A glint in the corner of his eyes made him peek over to see the man in the iron mask up and about.

"Do you know who Zoom really is?" he asked desperately, hearing his heart hammer and his blood rush from the silence of the place.

To his disappointment, Frost shrugged, her face unreadable. "I don't know," she drawled. But there was something there that made him believe she knew more than she let on.

Jay's shoulders sagged. "Frost, this is important to me," he blurted out with a renewed strength that made the emotionless ice queen raise an eyebrow.

She paused and stopped in front of his cell again, smoothly shifting her weight to one leg teasingly. "I really don't know," she repeated with the same drawl and Jay sighed.

Right then, the man they were talking about appeared with a burst of blue dangerously close to Killer Frost and she stumbled back, rapid clacks echoing. They faded momentarily.

When Zoom turned, Jay's heart leapt into his throat and he swallowed, the anticipation quickly becoming too much. He didn't know he had taken a step back.

Thankfully though, his mask was on so at least Jay wasn't staring at himself.

"I have a proposal for you," the demon growled, his voice a bitter rasp. He didn't wait for his double to answer. "Bring me the Flash's speed."

Jay immediately shook his head, a horrified expression growing on his face. "No," he stated his answer, surprising himself at how forceful it sounded, "No, I can't."

Even without that murderous glint in Zoom's eyes, Jay knew he had basically dug himself a grave. He proved to be right when cold leather snaked around his neck. He saw his own reflection in those terrible eyes as his hands flew up to grip onto Zoom's.

Jay didn't dare breathe.

"You will," Zoom insisted, his gripping hand tightening threateningly before letting go completely.

Jerking away to rub his neck, Jay hated the way Zoom stared at him, watching his every move, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

He stared back though with half intensity. "No, I won't," Jay whispered, weakly shaking his head, "I can't." The glass wall suddenly became the most interesting thing as he held his breath again, bracing for a punch, a hit or anything else that might come his way.

It became deadly silent and it felt as if he were in a movie during an excitingly suspenseful moment when everything would become all silent then a monster of some sort would jump out at the main character. The blood rushed through his veins like rapid wildfire and he could practically hear his heart pound against his chest.

Then he heard that familiar zooming sound whenever a speedster moved. Zoom returned a moment later, a flicker of blue in the corner of his eye.

When Jay's eyes trailed over, fear stifled his breath at the syringe in Zoom's hand.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo yeah cliffhanger much?**

 **Anyways, I have somewhat darker elements planned for this now. Ch. 5 is going to have a flashback and yeah, that's all I'm gonna tell you :)**

 **How was this chapter? This is the longest chapter I've written so far for the stories that I've posted I've written 4000 words chaps before.**

 **Review please? Pretty please?**


End file.
